


Flesh and Blood

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coyote behavior, F/M, Maleo ftw, Mates, My reaction to 6x12, Sorry Not Sorry, as usual, fuck scalia, how it should've gone, lots of smiling cuz they're dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: I am aware that in 6x12 when Theo was surrounded, he was indeed awake and preparing to call Scott but I thought this fit my idea better so...yeah.  Also Theo is a muffin who needs so much love. I'm apologizing in advance for mistakes, this one of those in the spur of the moment things. I hope you liked it, feel free to comment <3





	Flesh and Blood

_"Theo, you have to wake up..."_

 

How many times would he have the same dream? How many times would his subconscious torture him with the presence of her? Theo shifted as the scent of rain water and snapped pine needles flooded his senses; he settled into the worn leather of his seat as he allowed himself to drown in the surreal sensation of his loneliness being chased away...if only for a moment.

 

 

He always responded the same in his dream,  _"I'm tired."_ The words never left his lips thick with sleep, or slurred, they rang with clarity...he was  _exhausted_.

 

 

Her breathing hitched, a soft rumbling whine lilting her voice, the gentle quake of coyote vocalization making the hairs on his arms stand on end.

 

 

 _"Theo-"_ She began in a hushed tone...this was different, she usually relented after his admission of being tired.

 

 

 _"Theo, I need you to get up."_ She pleaded, her voice breaking as though she was fighting back a torrent of tears.

 

 

A shiver ran up his spine as his hazel eyes snapped open, a weak breath escaped his lip as he tried to steady the hammering of his heart; he could still hear her voice in his head, as if she had been beside him moments before, he pretended he could still feel her soft breath and the warmth of her skin.

 

 

"Malia..." He whispered groggily, flinching at the harsh rap of a tight fist upon his rain splattered window and the blinding bloom of light igniting the supernatural spark in his eyes.  Theo felt his heart sink like a stone into the pit of his stomach, his muscles tensing in anticipation as the sound of guns cocking filled his ears.

 

 

Raising his hands in hopes of showing he wasn't a threat, Theo swallowed nervously as the kevlar clad troupe surrounding his truck leveled their weapons at him; adrenaline was pumping through his veins like fire sparkling along gunpowder, rearing his head back on instinct, he did the only thing he could...he howled.

 

 

Stumbling in the dark, scuffing her boots on twigs and rocks, Malia felt her step falter as a high pitched mournful tone tore through the cool night air; the sound made her teeth chatter, like someone punched her in the gut.  Glancing around, the werecoyote noticed Lydia seemed unfazed by the sound, content to chase after Scott who also seemed eerily unaffected...did they not hear it?

 

 

It almost sounded like her, like a coyote, the only other person who sounded like  _that..._

 

 

_"Theo?"_

 

 

A primal heat tingled in her chest, the drive that made her a predator, the drive that told her to run; without a second thought the coyote took off, not looking back at her friends.

 

 

Lean long legs carried her quickly through the damp darkness; she knew the woods like the back of her hand, traversing the terrain with skill.  She zipped liked a shadow between the trees following the direction of the haunting sound.

 

 

It was only moments until her eyes landed upon the bullet-riddled body of a massive cobalt blue truck...she knew that truck, she had driven that truck...

 

 

An indescribable rage burned in her chest like a wildfire, threatening to burn away any rationality as her dark brown eyes flared a glacial blue in the pitch darkness.  Her nails elongating into the razor-like claws of a predator.  Hers eyes honed onto the dark gun-toting figures who had pumped the truck full of buckshot.

 

 

Snarling with every intent to tear the gunmen limb from limb, she charged forward only to be stopped by a strong grip around her waist; yanked back into the cool caress of the dark she let out a relieved trill as her nostrils flooded with the scent of sandalwood, sandalwood and blood.

 

 

Turning, the wildfire burning in her chest was blown out with ease, as if it were only a match, a weak little flame; her eyes sparked as they met a pair brilliant golden ones in the darkness.  

 

 

Listening to the synchronous footsteps of the small troupe stalking away from the dilapidated truck, the vehicle practically whistling with the gentle breeze from all the holes littering the metal frame.

 

 

Theo let out a breath as Malia hastily untangled her body from his, wrenching her arms from around him, peeling her body from his she scowled.

 

 

"I didn't think you'd come, you didn't howl back..." He sighed raking a hand through his hair, the chimera seemed unperturbed by the fact Malia was glowering at him.

 

 

"Why, am I here?" She growled, being around him was complicated and overwhelming; it was like her body lost all sense, her palms were sweating and her heart was hammering.

 

 

"Because I howled..." He trailed off with a confused expression.

 

 

"You pitched your howl in a way that I would hear, that was the sound of a coyote not a wolf." She hissed, trying to ignore the pleas of her body, it begged her close the distance between her and the male.

 

 

"What can I say, I'm gifted." Theo responded with the expected level of snark before turning on his heel and walking towards his truck.

 

 

"Why me?" She growled, catching his wrist to cease his movements.

 

 

Letting out a sigh he turned, hazel eyes meetings hers in the darkness, "You know why..." a faint tremor of coyote vocalization in his voice made her skin flare with heat. Staring at her conflicted expression, he reached a hand to touch her, callused fingertips meeting the soft cotton barrier of her t-shirt; biting his lip, Theo swallowed thickly, the electric warmth that seemed to jump to his fingertips was a reminder that she was real, not some fevered imagining of his..she was flesh and blood.

 

 

Theo could practically feel the sharp roll of her dark eyes, "Not this again." Malia groaned in annoyance.  It wasn't long ago, after Liam unearthed the unanimously loathed chimera like a damned time capsule, that he approached her, breathing out lies as easily as he breathed air.

 

 

"I'm not playing this game again," She hissed, she had humored him once by listening to his idiotic ramblings about mates or whatever, she wouldn't listen a second time.

 

 

"Which game is that, Malia?" Theo asked, a growl swelling in the back of his throat, heating the breaths escaping his full lips.

 

 

"The one where you tell me bullshit lies, about being mates or whatever the hell-" Her breath caught in her throat as he closed the distance to her in a few strides. Malia swallowed anxiously as her lungs threatened to flap out of her chest in tandem like a damn butterfly, her pulse leaping as his hand closed around her wrist, guiding her hand to flat of his chest allowing her feel similar hammering of his own heart.

 

 

"Does  _that_ feel like a lie?" He ground out, hazel eyes vanishing in place of striking golden ones, a warm growl bubbling out of his throat making her shiver; her inner coyote was howling and yipping in delight, he felt  _so_ right.

 

 

"I-" Words dying in her throat as he turned, preparing to head back to his truck, before she could think further her feet led her forward to follow the broad back of the chimera through the dark.

 

 

Listening to the light footsteps behind him, Theo couldn't hide the smile on his face, genuine and radiant.  Malia remained silent as she followed along after him, watching as they reached his truck.  Theo let out a displeased sound as he ran his hand along battered and beaten surface of his truck, the metal jutting at awkward angles; opening the backdoor Theo frowned at the sea of shattered glass and shotgun shells occupying the seats.

 

 

Swiping the glass and other debris from the seat, Theo brushed the reddening shards from his palms before climbing into the car.  Turning to stare at the coyote lingering outside of the car, Theo crooked a shy smile, "You can come in, y'know." Without further invitation, the chimera was joined by the coyote.  Malia felt a coil of heat twist in her stomach as her knee knocked against his; the truck gave a low groan as she yanked the door closed, the lingering shards of glass clinking.

 

 

Picking up his fleece blanket from the floor, Theo frowned as his fingers trailed over the torn fabric; shaking the blanket free of glass, he settled to spread it over his and Malia's legs.

 

 

Glancing at the chimera with a raised brow, Malia felt a soft smile twitch upon her lips at the blanket covering her, her fingers feeling over the tattered surface as his scent billowed up from the blanket.

 

 

"I-uh-I thought you'd be cold, seeing as my car doesn't really offer that much protection from the elements these days..." He trailed off, a shy smile twitching upon his lips as a slow rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

 

 

Malia watched as he settled into the seat, adjusting the bloodied remains of his sweatshirt, he just needed a little more time to heal.  Smiling softly at him, Malia gravitated toward his heat, her leg brushing his once more; rather than stamping down the wild emotions he stirred in her, she opted to allow herself to feel, who was around to punish her for doing so?

 

 

Theo felt his heart stutter in his chest as she shifted closer to him.

 

 

"What is it?" She asked quietly, her hypersensitive ears picking up on the erratic pounding of his heart.

 

 

"I don't know what to do..." He whispered, anxiously wringing his hands together.

 

 

"Well-" She began as her side pressed against his, listening to the precious hitch in his breathing.

 

 

"-What do you want to do?" She asked softly as her hand found his, her slim fingers resting in a comforting curve over his palm, both seeming to shift at the like arc of electric heat that bolted between them. 

 

 

Meeting her eyes, he swallowed thickly, "Anything you'll let me do..." He croaked, suddenly breathless.  Malia smiled at his words, "You can kiss me."

 

 

A nervous high pitched whine curdled in his throat as he leaned towards her, an excited trill from her encouraged him forward, and when his lips met hers, her coyote howled in delight.  His lips were soft and tentative against hers, as though he was afraid that at any moment she would disappear.  Desperate to deepen the kiss, Malia swung a leg over his waist, straddling him while effectively tangling them both in a mess of the blanket.  Pulling back, the coyote rumbled a sweet laugh against his neck; her smile widening as his hands found her hips.

 

 

Pulling her back into the kiss with a wide hand upon the back of her neck gently urging her forward, Malia mewled in delight as his tongue found hers, his teeth clacking awkwardly with hers in the best way.  A hiss escaping Theo as she caught the swell of his bottom lip between her teeth, his fingers pressing harshly into the skin of her hips as Malia's tongue scraped the roof of his mouth.

 

 

It wasn't long until the truck filled with their excited yips and needy pants, hot mingled breaths separating the space between them.  A low growl escaped Theo as he swooped down to crush his lips against Malia's once more, his head was spinning and his skin burned with the need to touch her...to be with her.  The two snarled as they pawed eagerly at one another, his hands rooting themselves to delicious curve of her ass, her hands traveling beneath the blood-sodden fabric of Theo's shirt.

 

 

In their haste, the two shifted upon the warm leather seats, only to loose their balance and topple down to their sides with a resounding _thump_.  Malia giggled as Theo's three day-old scruff tickled her neck, he smiled fondly at toothy grin upon her face...how long had he dreamt of  _this_? Of having her?

 

 

They rasped out tired breaths, little loopy laughs escaping in between, wide fingers tracing the arch of her eyebrows, following the subtle slope of her nose, down to the valley of her lips.

 

 

"Malia..." He whispered her name, letting it vanish into the dark.

 

 

"Hmm?" She hummed her response as her fingers carded through his hair.

 

 

"I'm tired." He admitted, a dreamy cloudiness had been lingering behind his hazel eyes.

 

 

"Then sleep." She whispered back in return, her fingers brushing soothingly along the shorter hairs at his nape.  The coyote smiled when she felt his soft palm slide cautiously upon her own, her heart stuttering at the gentility as he leveled his wide fingers with her own slim digits, goosebumps prickling along her sandy skin as his fingers slid with ease to lace with her own.  Staring down at their locked hands, Malia felt a satisfied smile break over her face, something about the sight of them together made her heart swell.

 

 

Glancing back up at his face, Malia felt her lips curve in a soft smile at the sight of his closed eyes. Although she wanted to follow suit, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of him, vulnerable and beautiful and  _hers_.

 

 

Come morning sunlight filtered in through every broken window and bullet hole, bathing them in a soft yellow glow.

 

 

"Theo, wake up." She whined softly, gently nuzzling his neck to rouse him from his sleep.

 

 

It wasn't the first time he had heard those words... Malia grinned as his hazel eyes fluttered open, threads of sunlight striking his eyes making them swirl in a heavenly  myriad of blues, browns, and greens...

 

 

The coyote hummed happily as a wide hand came to cup her cheek, a thumb sweeping over the curve of her cheekbone. She was soft and warm and real and  _his._ She was  _flesh_ and  _blood._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that in 6x12 when Theo was surrounded, he was indeed awake and preparing to call Scott but I thought this fit my idea better so...yeah. Also Theo is a muffin who needs so much love. I'm apologizing in advance for mistakes, this one of those in the spur of the moment things. I hope you liked it, feel free to comment <3


End file.
